


Heart of the Wolf

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction, bc Remus is alive, or so Remus thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When one's led a life of ups and downs, who comes out with the victory? Does anyone?





	Heart of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Someone once said the heart wants what the heart wants. It's a saying Remus Lupin knows well. How else would he have reasoned his love for Nymphadora Tonks?

Yet he _hates_ the saying, too. It—in a way—dooms him to care for that which he ought not. It marks him as a different kind of beast he's sure other people would see him as if they knew what name set his heart pounding. It _condemns_ him to a lonely life, as he survived the war and Dora didn't, and his son is the one with all the luck.

Lily Luna Potter has tried her damnedest to charm Teddy Lupin off his feet, and Remus must admit the pair is most amusing. But Lily's an adult now, and the stars are almost gone from her eyes, because Teddy never _would_ give her the time of day. No, Teddy fell for another Weasley–Potter girl…not even Victoire—she's with Neville, of all people—but Roxanne, George's daughter. And Teddy is head-over-heels for the joker, but Remus can see Lily's starting not to want Teddy's attention anymore… She's started to realize that love is futile.

Remus hurts for her. He's known such pangs of love and pain before. He knows where she's been. She may be all lipstick&tomboy actions& _I don't give a damn_ attitude, but Remus wonders if for every wild heart there's a safe soul to tame it.

Lily can look into his eyes, and Remus can turn away, thinking she'd never accept his scarred wolf's heart. But— _really_ —he's the one with his job cut out for him:

Can Remus heal her heart and tell her _she can be so much more than a_ _ **lone wolf**_?

…

Yeah, he hopes so, too.

**Author's Note:**

> 8D I have so many ideas for them! I don't care that this had to be AU-ish just to have him alive! I lovelovelove 'em! X3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: I remember when I first thought of them ages ago… The only other Remlilu stories were actually him and Lily Evans, so I thought about these two quite a bit and churned out a bunch of Remlilu fics. It was kind of like fic-vomit. XD But I absolutely love them so much, and a friend even wrote them in a story that I will never forget, it drew literal tears to my eyes. ;w;


End file.
